This invention relates generally to cooling devices adapted to be inserted into open top containers to maintain a liquid at a cold temperature for a longer time period, the cooling devices containing a material which is frozen prior to insertion into the container. More particularly, the invention relates to such a cooling device which contains water to be frozen into ice prior to insertion.
Many beverages are best enjoyed at a cool temperature. It is well known to pre-chill the container containing the liquid beverage and to place ice cubes into the liquid to maintain the liquid at a cold temperature for a longer time period once it is removed from a refrigeration unit. For some beverages, such as beer, the addition of ice cubes is not a good solution to the warming problem, as the melting ice dilutes the beverage. The problem of the beverage warming to room temperature is increased when the beverage is served in a large container such as a pitcher.
One simple approach adopted by many establishments to solve this problem is to place a cup of ice afloat in the beverage container. This is not ideal as the ice melts, creating water which may be spilled into the container, and the cup must be removed when the container is poured. Enclosed devices with relatively thin walls containing water to be frozen have been developed which are adapted to be placed into the container. Since the device is sealed, any melted ice will not dilute the beverage. Many such devices have been patented, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 160,438 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,522 to Whitehouse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,661 to Gladstone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,230 to Driscoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,063 to Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,396 to Faiola. All of these devices are either cubes or elongated closed tubes of different cross-sections.
The main problem which decreases the efficiency of all the known devices is the fact that as the ice contained inside the device melts, it will shrink in size since the outer portion of the solid block of ice melts first. Tbe ice block in effect shrinks away from tbe walls of the device and the melt-water accumulates in the bottom of the device, causing the ice to float toward the upper portion of the device. For maximum cooling of the beverage over a period of time, it is essential that the ice remain in direct contact with the walls of the device over the greatest amount of surface area for as lone a time period as possible. Likewise, since it is the beverage at the bottom of the container that will warm over time, it is best to have most of the ice concentrated in the lower portion of the cooling device.
The invention solves the problem of decreasing cooling efficiency due to the melting of the ice by providing a unique design for the portion of the device immersed in the beverage. The cross-sectional diameter or width of the device decreases from the bottom of the device upward, thus allowing the shrinking ice block to continually maintain contact with the walls of the device even when floating upon a large amount of accumulated melt-water.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealed cooling device for open top containers, the device having relatively thin walls and containing water which is frozen prior to immersion in the beverage container, whereby the melt-water cannot dilute the beverage.
It is a further object to provide such a device having a distal end of relatively large cross-sectional diameter or width and a tapering portion adapted to be immersed in the beverage contained in the open top container, where the cross-sectional diameter or width of the device decreases along the tapering portion of the device from the distal end towards the proximal end, such that the ice block within the device continues to directly contact the walls of the device even after significant melting occurs.
It is a further object to provide such a device having a proximal end of relatively small diameter and attachment means connected to said proximal end for attaching the device to the open top container.